


Competition

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho wants to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> All Fan-Fiction!~

 

Sho always wondered if what he was doing was right. It wasn't that he was doubting himself about what he was feeling, in fact, he has done that for the past couple of years – debating, arguing and fighting with himself to admit that he felt something more then just friendship towards Nino.

  
He reluctantly admits that he might be jealous by the amount of touching that Ohno and Nino tend to have, but it doesn't stop him from being amused at certain times – specially when Ohno makes such comments about becoming immune to the groping. And he kind of tends to pout when Ohno would be sitting by Nino and then nodding when nothing has been said, only that Nino laughs and he knows that they totally communicated something with their darn telepathic minds.  
  
However, Matsujun was a whole different ordeal. Those two argued and bantered and then kiss and make up, only to decide that working together gets them both some kind of sadistic satisfaction where Aiba and himself were concerned. He often finds himself giving them suspicious looks, only to earn amused expression from them both before the snickered and covered their mouths as they leaned close, but not without glancing at him and laughing. Bastards.  
  
On the other hand, Aiba, he'd been Nino's train line companion for years – Sho hates to admit that maybe he has this darkness in his chest when Aiba brags about Nino spending nights over, eating, talking, even saying 'I'm home,' like it's his actual home. He doesn't like that feeling, but he knows that Nino gets kind of giggly when Aiba mentions it and Sho finds himself pouting even more at the thought of what they do when the lights are out.  
  
 _You're crazy,_ Sho takes offense in that actually. He was not crazy, thank you very much. Wait, was he just talking to himself? He shakes his head and sighs as he closes his eyes and scrubs his face, trying to keep calm.  
  
He had made his way home, with a trudge to his walk. He never actually thought that he would be craving for Nino's attention – not really anyway. They have always had this thing – if being dorky was a thing they had at all, and Sho never wonder anything otherwise.  
  
Thinking back, he was so sure about what he felt after Yamada Tarou. Though he never imagined that he would have any kind of competition for Nino's attention, let alone his affections. He sighs as he makes his way up some flight of stairs.  
  
He makes it to the hallway and is confused to see Nino standing in front of his door.  
  
He was sure that he had left earlier than any of them; thinking back, he vaguely remembers stopping by the convenience store for a beverage. He shakes his head and Nino looks over at him amused.  
  
 _Took you long enough,_ Nino says accusingly, Sho nods, thinking that it wasn't really his fault that Nino appeared there without any warning.  
  
Sho hums and mentally pouts. He didn't want Nino there – no, wait, he did. He mentally sighs and finally makes it to the door, allowing him entrance.  
  
He doesn't have much time to react after that, because Nino is wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against his shoulder.  
  
Sho twitches and drops his bag; stumbling before he presses Nino against the wall in order to support them lest they fall. Nino grunts at the weight placed on him, but otherwise keeps his arms around him.  
  
 _You think too much. No, I am not touching Ohno more than his nipples...or butt, but you have to admit that he does have a cute tight butt._  
  
Sho makes a unamused noise, but he doesn't pull away.  
  
 _Yes, I have spent days and nights with Aiba-chan on the train...and his grandpa has often told me to marry him because I visit their house a lot. That doesn't mean that I want to._  
  
Sho has heard about that. He felt a huge weigh off of his chest knowing that.  
  
Nino laughs then and raises his head. Amusement flickers in his eyes as they stared straight into Sho's.  
  
 _Yes. Sometimes, J tends to overdo things. It's not like I would be all over him. You dork, you really are slow._  
  
Sho murmurs a protest when Nino tugs at his hair and buries his face against his neck.  
  
 _And stop thinking that you have any competition. I have chosen you for some time now – and you made me wait too,_ Nino accuses and knocks his head against Sho's chin as a rebuttal. Sho protest only to stop when Nino raises his head up and raises one brow at him, as if he expects him to retaliate.  
  
Sho makes a humming noise before he grins and places one of his hands against the wall above Nino head as the other reached up and tilted his chin. Nino eyes him momentarily before letting out a frustrated noise and grasping the lapels of Sho's coat, only to tug him down and crash their lips together.  
  
Nino makes a soft mewling noise and Sho grins against the plaint mouth, before he pulls away and breathes heavily. He looked at him and grins again as he took note of Nino's flushed cheeks.  
  
 _Stop staring at me like that,_ Nino grumbles when Sho runs a thumb over his cheek as his own hand reaches up to slap it away.  
  
 _Make me wait any longer and I will find someone else,_ Nino harrumphs and crosses his arms. Sho makes a thoughtful expression earning a narrowed look from him. He laughs and captures Nino's lips in another kiss when the latter begins to grumble about _taking forever_ and _being such slow pokes._

 

\- * -

Sho grumbles under his breath and scrunches his nose when he catches Ohno's hand reaching behind Nino. Of course, it being Nino, he glares at Ohno with a smack – at least, Sho is sure that Nino dislikes others touching his butt; and he was the exception.

 

= * = * =

A/N: Sakumiya!Crack. xD


End file.
